disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phillip
|animator = Milt Kahl |voice = Bill Shirley (original film) Roger Craig Smith (2002-2007) Josh Robert Thompson (current) |actor = Julian Morris (Once Upon a Time) Brenton Thwaites (Maleficent) Harris Dickinson (Maleficent: Mistress of Evil) |model = Ed Kemmer David Beckham and Zac Efron (Disney Dream Portrait Series) |inspiration = The Prince from the fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty" by Charles Perrault |personality = Gallant, heroic, easygoing, trustworthy, fearless, daring, princely, dependable, selfless, polite, honorable, chivalrous, loyal, brave, kind, charming, thoughtful |appearance = Slender, fair skin, brown hair, brown eyes |occupation = Prince |alignment = Good |affiliations = Disney Princes |goal = To marry the girl he loves To save Aurora from Maleficent's spell |home = King Hubert's castle (formerly) King Stefan's Castle (current residence) |family = King Hubert (father) Princess Aurora (wife) King Stefan (father-in-law) Queen Leah (mother-in-law) |pets = Samson (horse) |friends = Samson, Aurora, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, forest animals |enemies = Maleficent, Diablo, Goons |likes = Singing, waltzing, adventure, riding with Samson |dislikes = The Forbidden Mountain, thorns, dragons |paraphernalia = Dagger Sword of Truth Shield of Virtue |fate = Slays Maleficent and ends her curse upon Aurora with true love's kiss |quote = "It wasn't a dream father, I really did meet her!"}} Prince Phillip is the love interest of Princess Aurora, and the deuteragonist of Disney's 1959 animated feature film, Sleeping Beauty. Background Development Phillip was the first Disney prince to be given a proper name and a developed character. He is said to have been named after the prince that Americans knew of best at the time, Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, husband of Elizabeth II. The idea of him being captured by Maleficent was a discarded idea originally meant for the Prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as the animators at that time had problems drawing a realistic human male. Personality Phillip is known to be brave and heroic. On the other hand, he appears to be fairly easygoing. At times, he is able to subtly persuade people to do as he wants. Examples include Phillip bribing his horse with food so that he could find the source of the singing he heard, and manipulating his father into agreeing that he should marry the girl he loves rather than the princess he is betrothed to. Physical appearance Phillip has a slim, but fairly built physique, fair skin, brown hair and brown eyes (his eye color though is hard to distinguish due to the animation style of the film). He appears to be several years older than Aurora, as he was a young child while she was still an infant. Phillip is generally seen wearing a sleeveless grayish-tan tunic over a black turtleneck shirt, dark brown pants and black boots. He also is seen wearing a red cape and hat at times. Phillip also carries a dagger sheathed at his left hip, but never uses it during the events of the film. His light brown socks beneath his boots is similar to the short boots worn by commoners. He later gains a sword and a blue long shield with a white cross design given by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather as his melee weapons to defeat Maleficent. In the end of the film where he had a waltz with Princess Aurora and in later merchandise, he wore a formal version of his first outfit; he wears a black high-neck tunic with a red short puffy sleeves and a gray turtleneck underneath, dark blue pants and black boots. He also retains the red cape from his first outfit. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Young Phillip and his father King Hubert were both invited to the christening of Princess Aurora, the newborn daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah, because King Hubert and King Stefan were best friends. At Aurora's christening, it was decided that Phillip would one day marry Aurora to unite their fathers' respective kingdoms. The two were betrothed. Phillip presents a gift to the baby Princess, but ironically is less than impressed when he sees her. However, at the Princess' debut to the public, Maleficent came inside the castle, and young Phillip was afraid of her. She cursed the princess on her birthday with the spindle of a spinning wheel, so the Three Good Fairies make a deal with Stefan and Leah to take Aurora into the forest to raise her for her own safety. Many years later, a grown-up Phillip is riding in the forest when he hears a young girl's voice singing, and orders his horse Samson to take him there, but on the way, Samson goes too fast and accidentally knocks Phillip into the water. After falling into the water, Phillip hangs his wet cape, hat, and boots on tree limbs to dry, and wonders about the girl's voice, which sounds familiar, but then he turns around and notices that some forest animals have taken his clothes. When he follows the forest animals, he finds the girl who is singing (Briar Rose, alter ego of Princess Aurora), and he starts dancing with her. She tries to run away, but he continues to dance with her, and says that they have met before in "Once Upon a Dream". By the end of "Once Upon a Dream", they have fallen in love, and Phillip asks the girl what her name is, but she realizes that she must go home, so she runs off. Still not knowing who the girl is, Phillip asks when he will see her again, to which she tells him to meet her at the cottage this evening, and gives him directions to the cottage as she leaves. Phillip is entirely unaware that the girl he has fallen in love with is actually his betrothed, Aurora, so he assumes her to be a peasant girl. Later, when speaking to his father, Phillip tells Hubert that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, to which Hubert is dismayed, due to the betrothal, but Phillip manipulates him into agreeing that he should marry the girl he loves. That evening, Phillip goes to the cottage as promised by the girl he has met earlier, but he unknowingly walks into a trap set by Maleficent as her Goons pin him down, tie him up, and gag him with a white handkerchief upon entry. Maleficent and the Goons take Phillip away to her domain, the Forbidden Mountain, where she imprisons him in the dungeon. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, after learning from King Hubert that the girl Phillip has fallen in love with is Briar Rose, fly to the cottage to fetch him, but they arrive too late, finding only his hat in the wreckage, making them realize that Maleficent has captured Phillip. They decide to go to the Forbidden Mountain to rescue him, despite the terror that the eerie place invokes. At the Forbidden Mountain, Phillip, while chained to the dungeon walls, is visited by Maleficent, who taunts him with the knowledge that Briar Rose, the girl he has met in the woods, is actually Princess Aurora and revealing that she has fallen under a curse of ageless sleep that can be broken by love's first kiss. Maleficent plans to keep Phillip locked up for 100 years and then release him. He will be an old man, if not dead, while Aurora will still be a 16-year-old girl. Phillip is angered and struggles against his chains, but Maleficent chooses to leave him with the "happy" thoughts. After Maleficent walks away and returns to her tower, the good fairies fly into the dungeon to release Phillip and melt the locks on his chains and prison door. They arm him with the mighty ''Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue, which they state to be weapons of righteousness that will triumph over evil. As the fairies and Phillip leave the dungeon, they are confronted by Diablo, who summons the Goons to recapture the prince. The fairies thwart the Goons' attacks on Phillip with their magic as Phillip and the fairies make their way out of the Forbidden Mountain. On their way to Stefan's castle, Maleficent, who has been awakened by the constant cawing of Diablo (who is turned into a statue by Merryweather) and realized that Phillip has escaped from the dungeon, unleashes some lightning to stop Phillip, but to no avail. Maleficent then causes a maze of thorns to grow around the castle and block his way. Phillip bravely hacks through the thorns using his sword and manages to get through, enraging Maleficent. Maleficent appears before him, blocks his entry to Stefan's castle and transforms into an enormous dragon, intent on killing the prince. Phillip engages the creature in a battle but is driven backward by the dragon's powerful flame blast. He retreats up the cliff, with the dragon in hot pursuit. As Phillip is cornered at the cliff's ledge, Maleficent blasts Phillip's shield off, rendering him defenseless, but as Maleficent burst out laughing, the good fairies, under the direction of Flora, magically empowers the sword. Phillip immediately throws the sword into the dragon's chest but is forced to dodge Maleficent's final attempt to devour him as she collapses onto the ledge. Phillip narrowly escapes for his life as the dragon's enormous weight cause the ledge to crumble upon impact, sending the evil enchantress falling to her demise below. With Maleficent gone for good, Phillip enters Stefan's castle to find the entire population asleep. He heads up the stairs to the castle's tallest tower, where he finds Aurora, still in her ageless sleep. He bends over to give Aurora true love's first kiss, which finally awakens her from her eternal slumber. The princess smiles as she learns that her love and her betrothed are one and the same. After the others in the castle, including King Hubert, King Stefan, and Queen Leah, awaken from their sleep, Phillip then heads downstairs with Aurora, arm in arm, and meets Aurora's parents and Phillip's father. The two then share a dance together and share another kiss, with the final words in the book, below the illustration of the couple kissing, reading "And they lived happily ever after." ''House of Mouse Phillip is one of the many Disney characters who appears as a guest in the TV series ''House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Genius", he is seen in the lobby with Princess Aurora, waiting to be welcomed by Donald, who was sleeping on his job. Phillip was also seen alongside Aurora during the finale song in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Phillip is one of the characters from Sleeping Beauty to make an appearance. At the beginning of the "Keys to the Kingdom" segment, Phillip is set to leave the kingdom along with his father and Aurora's parents for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Aurora to reign over it in their absence. Before departing, Phillip encourages Aurora to do a good job while in charge of the kingdom and tells her to look at the brightest star at night, as he will be doing the same. Phillip returns at the end of the segment and is part of the celebration for Aurora's duty. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Phillip appears as a recurring character in the popular ABC series ''Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Julian Morris. A handsome and kind-hearted Prince of a kingdom within the Enchanted Forest, he falls in love with the beautiful Princess Aurora (played by Sarah Bolger), the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Briar Rose, and becomes betrothed to her, which brings them both great joy. The day before his wedding to Aurora, however, the evil fairy Maleficent, (portrayed in this iteration by Kristin Bauer van Straten) descends from her fortress atop the Forbidden Mountain and enacts a curses upon the Princess, placing her in a sleeping death, as vengeance against the maidens parents, with assistance from the Evil Queen Regina. To ensure that the fair maiden remains in her eternal sleep, and the King, Queen, and kingdom miserable, she curses Phillip into the form of a fiery beast known as a Yaoguai and sends him to a land far away to prevent him from delivering true love's kiss. He remains in this form for quite some time. Unable to control his actions, yet fully aware, he despairs as his monstrous new form terrorizes an innocent village. During this time he is constantly hunted by various warriors, yet is unable to communicate his predicament. That is until the day a young bookworm named Belle, comes to the village. Belle hunts him throughout the town and douses him with water. She then notices how Phillip writes something on the ground in a strange language. Due to her extensive knowledge of her love of reading, she is able to translate the phrase into "Save Me." Belle uses fairy dust gifted to her by the Dreamy, to help him, and turns him back into a man. Phillip thanks her for her assistance and she introduces him to her companion Mulan (played by Jamie Chung). After the introduction, Belle leaves them to seek a way to help her true love, Rumplestiltskin. Mulan, shortly after, agrees to help him in his rescue of Aurora. However around this time, the Evil Queen enacts her dark curse upon the Enchanted Forest, and the two are among those within Cora's protection. While this saves the two of them being transported to the Queens horrible "Land Without Magic", the two are frozen in time for 28 years. When Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, breaks the curse in Storybrooke, they awaken and continue their search for Aurora. After searching far and wide Phillip and Mulan find their way to Stefan's ruined Kingdom. There he finds his sleeping Aurora, and finally, he is able to awaken her with True Love's Kiss. The blissful reunion is cut short however by the arrival of a creature called a Wraith. Phillip bravely fights the creature in defense of his love and his friend, but in doing so, he is marked to be killed by the emblem by its medallion. When Phillip, Mulan, and Aurora set up camp in the forest, he sneaks away to face the Wraith alone. Mulan and Aurora follow him to stop him, but before the Wraith sucks out his soul, Phillip says "I love you", but it is unclear if he said it to Aurora or Mulan. He seemingly dies in the arms of both women and is taken back to the same resting place where Aurora slept. Cora later captures Aurora and tries to use her to get useful information by telling her that Phillip's soul has traveled to another world. Later, Aurora escapes and tells Mulan that Phillip can be saved. He returns in the second season finale, somehow revived and assumed to have wed Aurora at some point. He, Aurora, and Mulan find to their surprise an unconscious Neal Cassidy washed up on the shoreline. They bring him to their palace and Phillip, Mulan, and Aurora helps Neal gain his health back and offer whatever assistance in finding Emma and Henry they can. Aurora traverses the dream realm and tells Neal that his family is untraceable. Neal, however, is resolved to help them, and Mulan leaves to assist him in finding his way back to them. Phillip and Aurora wish them well. It is later revealed that Phillip and Aurora are expecting a baby. Sometime later, while trying to surprise his pregnant wife with a lovely picnic, Phillip and Aurora encounter everyone who was sent to Storybrooke by the Dark Curse. They reveal they have returned to the Enchanted Forest to escape the second curse, and Aurora and Phillip offer Snow White and Prince Charming, and all of those from Storybrooke shelter within their kingdom. However, after everyone politely declines the offer, the two bid them farewell, yet Aurora reminds Phillip that they must tell the Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West that Storybrooke's residents have returned. If they do not give her this information, she will take their child. However, Aurora and Phillip break their deal with a revelation to Regina, Belle, Snow White, and Charming on the primal goal of the witch on Snow White's baby. Angry, the Wicked Witch transforms them into flying monkeys. After the Wicked Witch is defeated, Leroy reveals that Aurora and Phillip became human again. Aurora later gives birth to their child Phillip II and reveals that the two are still having trouble adjusting to life in the modern world. ''Maleficent Phillip has appeared in live-action form in the ''Maleficent film. He was portrayed by Australian actor Brenton Thwaites. He plays a less active role in the film but does meet Aurora, and the two fall madly in love. When Aurora falls into her deep slumber by the curse, Maleficent finds Phillip and takes him to the castle, hoping his brief meeting with her will be enough to wake her. Unfortunately, it does not, but Maleficent's own motherly love to Aurora as a daughter is enough to wake her. He is last seen witnessing Aurora being crowned the new Queen of both the human and fairy kingdoms, and the two look at one another and smile. It is implied that this officially starts his strong blossoming romance with her after the movie. Maleficent: Mistress of Evil Phillip returns in the sequel now played by Harris Dickinson and wants to marry Aurora but Maleficent is against it. Complicating matters is his mother, Queen Ingrith (Michelle Pfeiffer) who hates fairies and wants them all wiped out as revenge for her brother who she believes was killed by one. At first thinking his mother is good and in love with his father, he asks her to give him a true love's kiss to wake him up. Eventually, he puts an end to all the fighting between his kingdom's army and the Dark Fey, when he spares Borra's life. Thus, he manages to forge peace between the fairies and humans and the Ulstead soldiers stand down. Maleficent reverts to her fairy form and gives Aurora and Phillip her blessing. At his wedding to Aurora, he notices a goat with his mother's signature necklace, and asks if its her. ''Descendants Prince Phillip, now King Phillip has a daughter Audrey with Aurora in the Disney Channel Original Movie ''Descendants about the children of the classic Disney Villains and heroes. Beast united all of the heroes kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. Audrey, his daughter is self-absorbed, vain and pretty. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prince Phillip appears as an ally in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, in the Enchanted Dominion. He becomes an ally to Aqua when she visits Enchanted Dominion. Phillip's role in the game starts out much like his role in the original film. Phillip has had a dream of his betrothed Princess Aurora since before their encounter in the forest, although he was unaware of her identity at that time. Aurora readies to flee home, but Phillip asks to see her again, and she tells him to meet her at her cottage. That night, he visits the cottage and falls right into Maleficent's trap after the princess's curse came true. Sometime later, Aqua, a Keyblade master, becomes a captive as well. The three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather descend to rescue the prince and the Keyblade master after Ventus released Aurora's lost stolen heart from Maleficent's clutches. Together, they transcend to King Stefan's castle to awaken the princess from the spell. However, Maleficent appears before them, and engages them in battle, in the form of a monstrous dragon. Aqua and Prince Phillip come together to fight the witch, but when Aqua gets blocked by a wall of flames, Phillip is forced to face her alone. The fairies enchant his sword, allowing him to defeat Maleficent. With Maleficent's magic weakened, Prince Phillip makes his way to the princess and breaks the spell with true love's kiss. During the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the prince is seen dancing with Aurora in the audience chamber of the castle. Disapproved by their respective colors, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather continuously change the colors on Aurora's dress with magic. Printed Media Kingdom Keepers Helping the Keepers because Believing that the Keepers were mounting an attack on the Dark Ones (Overtakers), he led the carousel knights into battle. However, the earthquake caused by Tia Dalma forced a retreat. Disney Parks At the Disney theme parks, Phillip appears as a rare meet-and-greet character. He is usually seen with Aurora in events. For meet and greets, Phillip is sometimes found at the Disneyland Resort in California and mostly in Disneyland Paris. Phillip makes a cameo appearance in World of Color during the "So Close" sequence. Phillip is also seen in the Jubilation! parade and the show One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!, and also a brief scene with him and Aurora dancing on a cloud in Disney Dreams! Phillip has his own spell card known as "Phillip's Enchanted Sword" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. He also appears in a new outfit for the Magic Kingdom's Festival of Fantasy Parade, fighting Maleficent in her Dragon form and her goons. Fantasmic! In Disney's Hollywood Studios' version, Phillip is seen in the water projector during the Princess Melody. At the end of all versions of the show, Phillip can be spotted with Aurora. Dream Along With Mickey Phillip was an attendant of the castle party as one of Mickey Mouse's special guest, and enjoys a waltz with Aurora and other Disney couples. Phillip later appeared at the end, taking part of the finale. Gallery Trivia *Prince Edward's animated form in Enchanted is based on Prince Phillip's design. *Phillip is the first Disney Prince to have been given a proper name. *He was named after Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, husband of Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, since he was one of the few real princes familiar to the animators. *Unlike the first two princes from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Cinderella, Phillip is a more active character and has more speaking lines. In fact, Phillip is the first Disney Prince to be an active character. *Like Aurora, he is also mute for the second half of the film. Despite this, he still had more lines and screen time than the previous two Princes. However, Aurora, had less dialogue and screen time than the previous two Princesses. *In the original French story (not by Disney), the prince was from another family from the sleeping princess after the 100 years and that his mother was from a race of ogres and had been married by the prince's father for her wealth. *In the original Disney Princess: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora was going to celebrate Phillip's birthday. In this same movie, it was going to be revealed that his birthday is on August 18th. **It is unknown how many years older Phillip is than Aurora, but he seemed about 6-8 at the beginning. *Prince Phillip (via the film Sleeping Beauty) is listed as an example of an ideal Paladin upon which to base one's character according to The Complete Paladin's Handbook, an Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (2nd Edition) supplement. He was perhaps the only character in a Disney film to receive this honor until Joan of Arc was referenced in Frozen. *The young Prince Phillip has blond hair, but the adult Phillip has brown hair. However, it is known that many Caucasian children are born with blonde hair, but changes as they mature. *Prince Phillip's mother was not seen or mentioned in the movie, which means she could have passed away. *The role of Prince Phillip in Maleficent: Mistress of Evil was taken over by Harris Dickinson from Brenton Thwaites due to scheduling conflicts with the web series Titans. es:Príncipe Felipe fr:Prince Philippe nl:Prins Filip Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princes Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Maleficent characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Nobility Category:Deuteragonists Category:Descendants characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:European characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Horsemen